Beyond Being Quiet
by Kerigan
Summary: Yugi is mortified with himself for liking other men, so he turns away from the only love he ever had. Can he find out true love is always right, no matter what form it's in? YxYY
1. Chapter One: Light

**_Beyond Being Quiet_**

**_By: Kerigan_**

**_Dedicated: Kigame36_**

**(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Yugi; The Prince of Light**

* * *

**The** stars twinkled down on Domino City as the New Year slowly began to come forth. It was December 26, the day after Christmas. It was bitter cold, with small white fluffy puffs falling like white feathers and touching the ground. The sakura trees were now out of blossom, so what remained was a strong thick trunk. It's brown branches in alabyrinth of tangles.This is the only time you will ever seen something magical, as Yugi Mouto found out. His big purple eyes looking up at the blue, sparkling sky from a wooden park bench. Thick patches of rich green grass surrounded this small boy with hundreds of trees shooting up in multiple places. This boy's red, spiky hair was a bit droopy from the humidity, and his golden bangs hung by his beautiful eyes. This was the only time in Japan, where nothing but the people moved. No vehicles, bicycles; just late night people walking happily around. No need to fear criminals in this happy time of the day after Christmas. Mistletoe was hung everywhere, with big green reefs marking all the shop doors. Billions of lights were wrapped around all the trees around him. Nothing was dark in this park tonight. It was just simply beautiful. Looking up at the biggest star in the sky, Yugi closed his eyes. 

"Star bright, star light, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish, I wish tonight. I wish..." he trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed at saying such a silly rhyme. "I wish... I find something this year important to me." He smiled a small smile. Making his wish broad made it more eligible to come true.

Stretching, the small boy stood up to go home. His grandfather was an archaeologist and had to go back to the dig site a few hours ago. At least he could come home for Christmas to see his only nephew. That night, Yugi couldn't sleep so he decided to go get the mail he had forgotten the day before. As soon as he reached the wooden mail box with the little red flag, he noticed the illuminated park a block from his homes. So he walked there. Now it was getting really late so he stuck his hands in his black trench coat with the fuzzy ends and began to walk back to his nice cozy bed. The wind was freezing as he stepped out of the protection of trees.

Without really noticing how fast he had gotten to his drive way, he raced to the door, cutting across his lawn. Unlocking it, he stepped inside the back of a game shop . He lived in the Domino Card Shop. One summer, when his grandfather had taken a few months away from digging in the desert, he made a shop. When the Yu-Gi-Oh card came out from Kiaba Corporation, that was enough to intrigue the elder man to buy all he could to sell in the brand new store. In the back of the store, a door lead into their living corridors. There was a big living room with a television, and a big white couch. If you headed farther towards the back and up two steps you came inot the small kitchen that was placed into the corner. Beside the door were you could enter from the game shop, a set of stairs lead up to the second floor. It wasn't much but if you went straight down the hall you would find the bathroom. The first door way was Yugi's room, the second was the grandfathers. The whole house had a wooden floor. The walls were a creamy white color that made the house look extra clean. Everything was always in order because Yugi barely lived in the house. He would go to his high school, then with his friend, and when he got tired, he'd come home to sleep or bathe.

Entering through the back door, which was right next to the garage, he slipped off his shoes quietly. The whole house glowed warmly with the Christmas lights they had put in the house to liven up te holidays. The mixed colors of green, blue, red and yellow made him smile as he padded up the stairs towards his room. His room was the best room in the house to him. (Besides the kitchen) It had blue painted walls with a huge bunk bed in the corner. His window was a foot high, and stretched all down the wall. The only problem was, is that it was on the top part of the wall, where it touched the ceiling. Yugi had figured since they lived over a game shop, the window was high because his room wasn't all the way on top of the main room. Putting the window lower would have him facing a wall. Anyway, he didn't really mind it because every night, the moon would shine through his own window. The silver colors slowly mixing in with the pale blue on his walls. Climbing on the top bunk, the 18 year old boy sunk into his thick winter comforter.

His life was very unusual. It wasn't everyday a teenager kept up a card shop everyday after school with his house behind it. Also, something deep within him kept him different then everyone else. Sighing, he stretched his hand under a pillow. After searching for a minute, he pulled out a picture of a boy who looked just like him. They were not brothers, nor siblings, but they were almost exactly identical. Same hair, same colors, but the only difference was his eyes. This man had dark, crimson eyes that were sharp but loving. Oh how they sparkled with the admiration of being a leader. His name was Yami, and he went to school Yugi. No one in the entire world knew Yugi preferred guys over women. Not that there was anything wrong with female appearances, but he felt _different_ with them.

"Good night Yami." the boy whispered, placing the picture back as careful as a feather. It was his own fault for staying bottled up as he was. Sure he did have friends, but none of them could realize the trouble he could be in if anyone found out his problem. He had never heard of a guy liking a guy before. Every second he thought about himself as he was, he couldn't understand why it was the reason his feelings fought back towards men. The strong, muscular men... Suddenly the boy slapped himself lightly on the forehead before finally closing his eyes. With a small yawn, he snuggled up once more for warmth and fell asleep slowly. His soft pale skin glistened in the star's light making him look like the prince of the sky.

_The innocent,_

_The strong,_

_The beautiful,_

_The Price of the Light_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**I'm back. I just had to write something for everyone all over again. After I saw how many people had actually put me on Author Alert, or Favorite Author I almost cried. I love you all very much and I really want to thank my best friend AG for getting me through this shit I had done. Kerigan is back, and she's not leaving her friends anymore. Thank you for waiting for me to get out of my fog of despair. My life is writing, so writing I will do.**_

**_Kerigan_**


	2. Chapter Two: Dark

**_Beyond Being Quiet_**

**_By: Kerigan _**

**(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Yami; The Prince of Darkness**

* * *

** W**alking down the dark alley ways of his city, the teenage boy's heavy black boots trudged on broken bottles and old trash. Huge green dumpsters lined the dirt infested space between buildings. Their big metal interior a place for salvation to homeless people at this time of year. It was around 11:00pm, the day after Christmas, so the weather was freezing. This man had just gotten off work, and fighting the chilled wind, he took the alley ways. It really wasn't all that bad in the grime covered walk way. No one would be here but homeless people. Thieves know better than to steal on Christmas day, or the night after. This is the time police officers are stacked upon every market place, shopping place, or store that would be in use during Christmas eve. Not because they figured everything would be stolen like food to a starving man, but they needed to stop traffic jams or large angry people fighting for gifts. Nearly stumbling on an empty box, he caught himself by catching his gloved hand to the wall. Luckily he hadn't fallen in the gross dark crust of mildew that had formed on the ground underneath him. Gross, yes, windbreaker, hell of a lot better then yes, shortest way home, oh yeah.

His name was Atem Yami, but mostly everyone besides his mother called him Yami. He had a triangular style hair with highlights of black for the middle, and yellow bangs. Also his wardrobe had to consist of leather or black material. Right now he was wearing a shirt of three leather straps with a large buckle clasping in over his chest. On his collar, a golden button held it s on his pale neck. His black jeans made him look dangerously seductive. Of course, all of this was hidden deep within a black trench coat. Usually he would like to have a splash a sharp, on a deep red color to make his stand out from the shadows, but his trench coat was the warmest excuse for a jacket he had. Making it to the other side of the alley, he looked both ways to find everything completely abandoned. Shoving his cotton gloved hands into his pockets, he ducked his head and crossed the street. Coming up towards an apartment complex, he opened the gate door and locked it as he stepped through. He didn't live in the greatest of places, but it was still wonderful to live there.

The red colored apartments were only a living room, two room and bathroom. A kitchen was fixed into the living room in a small place in a small room the size of a rather large closet. Nearly running up a flight of stairs to get to his home, he turned to the door with large plants growing besides the door. His mother loved growing things. Grabbing a set of keys he had in his pocket, he softly unlocked the door with a small click and pushed it. He loved the smell of lilacs that was always in his house. Closing the door, and locking it he dropped his coat on the coat rack before shuffling to bed. There he plopped down on the single mattress on the floor. He had sold his bed frame at a pawn shop to buy a jacket for winter. It worked out because he usually didn't even sleep in his bed. The couch was his own territory at night. Looking up from the gigantic pillow he maneuvered himself carefully to take off his shirt and shoes. Tiredness swept him under like a huge wave crashing over him. However, it felt nice to finally let go of his body. Just laying limp on his soft, comfortable little bed.

During the night, about 7 hours, later, a sharp piercing sound of electric guitar filled his room. Groaning the now tired boy sat up and looked around. His white alarm clock screamed at him lyrics of a rock song with the green digits saying 6:21am. Time for school. Boring, old, stupid school. Vituperation could be heard in his mind as he shut off the ragging music, and as he made his way to the bathroom. There he looked in the mirror. His sharp crimson eyes staring back at his tiredly. Big black circles were awaiting his reflection, with his pale skin pasty from last nights sweaty work. Stretching, he turned on the shower to a hot temperature. Yami had found out that hotter water made him more flexible. Cold water made his skin tight and alert. Stripping off all of his tight clothes he eased himself into the streaming shower and hurriedly cleansed himself off all the dirt his day had placed upon him. Grabbing a sponge his mom had placed into the shower, he poured some liquid soap on it then slowly soaped himself down. Next, he washed off, then shampooed his hair with a strawberry brand shampoo. As he massaged it into his red, black and yellow hair, it turned into a foamy white mush. When he figured his hair was clean, he washed it out, then stepped out of his shower.

"Hurry, you'll be late for school Atem!!" he heard his mom call as soon as he shut off the water.

Drying off hurriedly, he ran to his room for clothing with a white cotton towel around his waist. "What should I wear today?" he whispered, throwing back his closet door. Stepping inside the cramped storage compartment for clothes, he grabbed a pair of fades black jeans, and a shirt with President Bush on it. Big white words stated "Not My President." Yes, he was the rebellious type.

"Atem!" his mother repeated.

Yami shuffled out into the living room five minutes later, ready to go. He wore All Star's converse shoes with striped socks. "I'm here!" he replied with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't be late."

His mother was a bit chubby with a nice warm face. She was extremely white, with red curly hair still framing her round face. She also had Yami's crimson eyes, but instead of the sharp look, it gave a softer, mellow tone. Yami's mother looked more like a young grandmother than anything. With a kiss on the cheek, she waved him off. "Eat at school." her usual shout to him came clearly as he raced down the steps.

"Alright!" he nodded back to here, his backpack almost falling off of his skinny shoulders. Luckily his school was just a block and a half away. When he finally reached the gate, he unlocked it then walked out. It was 7:14am now and the large side walk was now crowded with early business people. They all looked professional with their hair slicked back, or up and their clothes pressed. Dodging through the normal traffic of people, Yami made his way towards the two story hell hole he'd like to call school. Over crowded by 200 kids, the teenage infested high school was having added rooms installed towards the back of the building. Portables, or mini rooms, stressed all across the PE field.

"If ain't Yami." A boy said to him from the front of the school as Yami walked up the steps. "Whatcha doin' so early?" Joey smiled, his blonde hair was wildly untamed. He was around 5'9 and wore jeans, a white undershirt with a blue jean vest over it. Typical Joey was the kid everyone labeled as the 'wannabe'. Of course, no one ever knew who Joey actually was so of course they would just look at his own cover. Deep within his own stories, Yami discovered that his friend was actually rather tough. His cheap show of stupid jokes, and immaturity was just his way of being himself.

"Good Morning Joey." he replied casually, stopping to talk.

Joey patted his friend's shoulder. "So, whatcha doin' here so freakin' early man? You don' even like school."

Yami shrugged. "Figured might as well." He smiled. "Besides, what's so wrong about coming here early?"

"It just ain't right." his friend sighed. "Well, suit ya self. I'm gonna go check out the ladies. Wanna come?"

"No thanks Joey, I'm going to in to eat some breakfast." With a wave, he walked inside the gigantic building. Walking towards his left he made his way to the cafeteria. There he looked at the vending machines. Buying a Snickers, and a water, he made sure no one was looking as he snuck upstairs. Normally teachers would watched the children closely. Guarding the second floor so they knew exactly were everyone was. Sneaking past another teacher, he slipped into a hallway then through a door stating _Tenth Grade English. _Yes, he was in for tutoring.

Horrible... English... tutoring. Not something a boy would want to do first thing in the morning. "Hello Ms. Parise." he sighed, sitting down in the nearest desk towards the door. His teacher was writing sentences on the blackboard. She turned, acknowledged him, then finished her sentence.

"Good morning Yami, are you ready to begin your extra credit assignment?" she asked, her hair falling down to her shoulders in brown waves. Ms. Parise looked like she was mid 30's with glittery make up around her eyes.

Yami nodded. 'Do I have a choice?' he though then felt the desk jump as she dropped a packet of assignments on his desk.

"Since your so far behind, I calculated that if you get a 70 on each of these papers you'll actually pull your grade up to a 75." she then sat in a desk beside him. Her tight, working clothes making her look like a CEO of a major corporation. A.K.A. strict. "While are you failing my class? At the beginning of the year were doing extraordinary. "

He sighed. "I'm just busy." he replied. "What would happen if I got a 100 on all of these assignments?"

"Well." she thought a second. "You would have at least an 86."

"An 86 is good right?"

"Yes, it's a B."

Yami thought a second. "Fine. See you in class." He stuck the papers into his backpack. "Thanks Ms. Parise." His teacher watched him leave then shrugged.

"See you in class." she replied before returning to her work. Feeling something edge over her, she turned towards the desk to find the anonymous poem that was written on her desk. She promised the man she'd never say who actually wrote it. It was for a project at the beginning of the year.

It said:

_The sudden,_

_The bold,_

_The seductive,_

_The Prince of Darkness_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_Thanks for the Reviews....._**

**_...Sami- Thank you! I really appreciate that. -_**

**_...SoulDreamer- I hope this was continued soon enough. -_**


	3. Chapter Three: Ying Yang

**_Beyond Being Quiet  
By: Kerigan  
_(I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh) **

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Ying Yang Relationships **

* * *

** I**n the back of the school, were all the kids met up with one another in the brisk mornings. Yugi stepped off his rickety yellow bus with many other students following. The location were the bus unloads smelled intoxicated of gasoline fumes. Stepping on the side walk, two teachers escorted some kids to the back of the school or towards the cafeteria. Yugi, however, went towards the back of the school. As soon as they made it out of the circling busses, spitting a pungent smell of burning tar, the throng of kids pulled apart. Yugi took in a big breath of fresh air. He had awoken late this morning. So he was wearing what he had worn yesterday night at the park. However, he changed is shirt to a faded red shirt with the words 'Nike' next to it had a big foot print white foot print painted next to it. Yugi's jacket now was a cream colored windbreaker which also had the logo of Nike on it. His shoes were regular tennis shoes from Sketchers. Yami's friend, Joey was the first thing the boy saw as he walked into the fenced in clearing. He was making some wise ass joke on girls. It wasn't as crude as it could have been, but it was still gross. Yugi didn't talk to him very much. The hyperactive, country accented, blond stole his money multiple times. Not to mention, if Yugi talked back to Joey, the hitting would start. The strangeness of this was that he would never really 'hurt' him. Sure a few smacks here and there but Joey's been in thousands of fights and most of the assailants would get beaten to a bloody pulp from him. Walking towards the benches in the very back of the school yard's he sat down. There are four benches nailed to the ground, they made the outline of a square if you would look at them directly from the sky.

"Good morning, Yugi." a feminine voice made the smaller boy look up.

He smiled. "Nice to see you Tea."

Tea was a Junior at the High School they went to. She was also, the most exotic, beautiful and one of Yugi's favorite dancers. She had shoulder length chestnut hair. To match that, she had sparkling blue eyes that were always happy no matter what the issue. Also, she was very much taller than Yugi. Almost by 5 inches. Yugi himself was 5'3. "Oh my Gosh, you couldn't believe what happened with that idiot Joey over there." she said, pointing a thumb behind her. "He fell flat on his big fat head."

Yugi giggled, looking where she was pointing, but the mess must have already been cleaned up because he saw nothing on the floor. "Wow, is he okay?"

"Does it matter?" Tea replied, sitting down beside him. Her purple mini skirt riding up her thighs. "He deserves it. Specially from all that stuff he does to you everyday before lunch."

Yugi nodded. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?! Your too sweet." she stated, pinching one of his soft cheeks gently. He blushed for a millisecond, then looked up. Someone was approaching them. It was Yami, Yugi's heart thudded in his chest.

"Hey, you." the older boy said dully, he was also a sophomore just like Yugi. "Yeah, you, the small one that took my hair style."

Yugi sighed. "My name is Yugi."

"Whatever, hey I was know your in my English class." he replied, making sure that none of his friends had followed. "I was wandering if you could..... help.... me with my work." His crimson eyes not really looking directly at Yugi.

"Why should he help you?" Tea spoke up. "Your mean to him everyday!"

Yugi calmed Tea down. "No, it's alright. Sure, I'll help you Yami. On one condition."

Yami glared at him. "You either help me or not, I'm not gonna pay shit for it."

The other smiled. "No no, you don't have to pay. I just wanted to arrange a place to go to after school."

"Well, there is a-"he was cut of when a pale hand grabbed him around the neck humorously.

Joey wrestled him into an armlock. "Watcha doin' with the losers man?"

"Excuse me." Tea pushed Joey off of Yami. As soon as he was released, Yami stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm not a loser! I'm more popular than you! Besides, you shouldn't even be fighting each other. Judging people is wrong."

Yugi stood up, dusting off his bottom for dust then stood there watching his friend give the bully a speech on being nice. Yami was watching, amazed Joey was actually quiet for a minute or so. Suddenly he had an idea, grabbed a sheet of paper from his backpack, wrote on it with blue ink, then zipped off his stuff. Folding it carefully, he placed it in the palm of his hand secretly. "Joey, get going, I'll be there in a second."

The blond nodded. "Yeah, just be careful of the voodoo chick." he whispered before walking away towards the entranced line.

Yami walked over to Yugi. "You are going to help me right?" He kept his voice serious, not wanting to sound pathetic to the guy in front of him. His pride was already in a blender.

The smaller boy nodded. "Yes, of course I will."

"Thanks." Yami shrugged, sticking out his hand. "Shake on it."

Yugi stood there for a second, then a few more seconds were added on. Hesitantly taking it, he felt the crumpled paper touch his own soft palm. When Yami let go he walked away, the note had been delivered accordingly. Sticking it in his pocket Yugi could feel his stomach turn into mush. It didn't hurt, just felt fly high. Butterflies almost. "Yugi, are you coming?" Tea smiled, her jean vest nearly concealed her bright pink shirt. Nodding, the boy grabbed his things, then walked with his friend into the throng of people in the entrance line. The entrance line was 4 lines leading in separate places into the school. Yugi always went in the first, because his locker was in that hallway. Tea followed him no matter what line her convenience lied in. "School time." she sighed, obviously not thrilled over it. "What do you have first?"

"English."Yugi smiled. "Can't wait."

Tea laughed at his sarcasm. 'See you after school.' she always waved silently before dropping Yugi off at his navy blue locker.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_Thanks for the Reviews....._**

**_...Kitz' Melody- Actually the poem was inspired by music. It's kinda like the chorus almost, and whenever I hear light, I think of those things, dark is vise versa. I'm so glad you like my story! I promise I'll try my best no to disappoint you.- _**

**_...Sami- Actually, most of that is probably true. The fact I do not like him is that he did go to Iraq claiming they had the weapons. However, he didn't tell us it was for his father, or that it was for their own good. Only afterwards did he suggest that it was to help them. Personally I think it was revenge against Saddam because he had tried to attack his father. Well.... I don't want to make a long discussion over this. Lol, it's just everyone opinions. You like him, you don't, you loathe him. Anyways, go rebels!!!-_**

**_...SoulDreamer- I update every weekend!! I'm glad you like it so much!_**-


	4. Chapter Four: Tossing Stone

**_Beyond Being Quiet_**

**_By: Kerigan__

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Tossing the first stone_

* * *

**

**N**ow sitting in the exact same desk he had when he visited Ms. Parise, Yami clanked his mechanical pencil on the desk as he sat hunched over with his head in one hand. All he could understand about this lesson was the stupid sentence. Who needs grammar? There in Domino City! No one cares what the old English people had to say. Now a days, people say what the hell they want! A good example is "Frodizzle my nizzle." or "Yo dog, what the hell up?" Jeeze, this teacher had to come back down to earth.

Yami sighed, bored with his thoughts of criticism, looked around the well lit English room. The teacher had a book shelf of hundreds of books in the corner, with her desk neatly set in the other one. Ribbons cheering for good luck were strung around the back wall to make new kids feel better. His class contained about 24 students. He only new 3 out of the rest. Yugi, Joey and himself. The others were to no importance... also Yugi, he wasn't important either. That kid was short, same hair as Yami with the smarts of a college freshman. "Yami." Joey whispered beside him. Looking back to him Yami shrugged his pale shoulder.

"What?"

Joey's face twisted in frustration was mildly funny. His friend instantly understood his dilemma quickly. "Chill, I'll help you after class." he whispered back, giving Joey his soft eyed look of sincerity. Suddenly both jumped at a ruler smacking the end of Yami's desk. Both looking up in anger, their teacher was standing there. Her pale hair now looser than before, with her faced tired.

"No talking in class, especially if your grade is low." Both boys didn't back down. Their eyes would not leave the teachers. Unfortunately, her eyes followed Yami's gaze. "I meant you." Then with that, she continued her lesson on the board.

Joey sighed, now that he had no one to see, he could finally appear himself. Yami however, was angry. How dare she! He was trying to help his friend. What nerve, telling the whole class how horrible his grade was. Feeling a gaze burn in his neck he turned slowly to see a pair of violet eyes catching his eyes for a milo second. Yugi continued doing his work. He had never seen this kid not work. He studied all day, night and probably in his sleep. Crazy kid.

After that nothing much happened, the bell rang so they reported outside for Physical Education. Yugi was also in his class. He was in about 3 or 4, that's why it was so convenient for his to tutor to be the little squirt. Smart, positive, smart and actually athletic. Also he was smart! He could solve all of his problems. Hopefully Joey's as well. Knowing his friend, he wouldn't dare ask anyone but Yami a question. He had too much pride. Quickly he sprinted to the locker room so he could get into his things before anyone else could swarm him to get the their own. Quickly he opened the lock, the groaned. He had forgotten his PE uniform. The bright red locker it was usually in had been cleaned out last Friday and he had forgotten about it. However, he had kept his gel, deodorant and... "Hey there's my bracelet." he smiled, pulling it out. The silver studded, black leather strap must have been put here because it was raining when they were outside so he didn't want it to get ruined.

Happily walking to the boys restroom within the large room of lockers and weights, he stepped into the white tiled, 3 stall bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he turned on the faucet. The cold water poured down like a striking snake into the sink. Cupping his soft hand into the water's flow, he captured a small amount, then leaned his head closer so he could wash his face. He was so tired from last nights shift it would be a miracle if he got through the day without taking a nap in the middle of his math teachers lecture. Drying off his face he once again saw Yugi come and go to the sink beside him. Not saying a word they both cleaned there hands, dried them off and when Yugi finally managed to speak up it was a small but audible "Hi."

"Hey." Yami replied, anxious to leave the room.

Yugi appeared that way as well, but both boys stood their ground in order to be the last to leave. For Yugi it was politeness, Yami it was power. "Where do you want to go after school?" Yami replied.

"How about... to your house?" the smaller ones voice squeaked almost. His face growing mildly hot.

The other shook his head. "No can do, what about _your _house?"

"Sure. I'll see you after school, same place we saw each other this morning." with that the smaller one said goodbye before departing away from the other boy. His heart raced at the slight conversation he had just conducted with the guy he thought was cute! Now he's going to be over at his house! He couldn't wait.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_Hikari's-dark-side-08-_** I believe in abortion, mainly because the fact that if a women is raped, she has every right to not have the child. Or if the pregnancy could endanger the mother. Of course, I do see the views of people against it fully and I do not like arguing with them because, well, it's everyone opinions.

**_Kitz' Melody- _**Well, Joey is the bully in the manga series and if you watched the EARLY episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh he was a bully too. However, he isn't going to beat up Yugi, then throw his millennium item in the pool. Lol Don't worry he may soften up in a while.

**_Anime Crazed_**- I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!


	5. Chapter Five: A New Talent

**Beyond Being Quiet**

**By. Kerigan

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**A New Talent

* * *

**

**C**lasses had so fast for Yugi, he had no idea what he was doing until the bell rang. It's sharp piercing screech filling the silent corridors of Domino High. It took a second for everyone to realize that freedom had come so there was an ominous silence. Then, all at once, chairs screeched on the cream tiled floor and everyone stood up to leave. "Everyone, page 180 for Homework." the teacher yelled over the children running out the door. He doubt that he was heard, but Yugi gave him an "Okay sir."

Making his way to the locker he had left that morning, the smaller boy had much difficulty getting down the hall. All the bigger, stronger teenagers were well aware of how Yugi was bad at protecting himself so the little one's plan of not getting into trouble is to wait his turn to move. Step left, step forward, step left, step forward, and keep going until you will have to invert the process and move right, forward, right, then forward. It was like a ballet. Finally he had made it to his sanctuary. Opening the big blue locker with the flick of his wrist he grabbed all the necessities of what he needed then proceeded to close the lockers door. He had never spent much time by his locker. Quickly shutting it and then locking it. The boy grabbed his backpack. "Yugi! Hi!" Tea ran up to him, her smile wider than the one this morning and her jean backpack was carried by one shoulder. "Hey, you gonna come with me to the dancing tournament?"

Yugi's eyes widen. He had forgotten he had promised to take Tea to the tournament! How should he tell Yami?"I would love to Tea, but...umm..." he had lost his excuse while turning red.

She gave him an confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I promised to tutor Yami after school." he squeaked.

Her smile turned in a frown. "Oh." she said.

"Tea I'm so sorry." he tried to explain.

"No it's okay. I totally understand. Good luck with that." she replied forcing a grin before turning to walk away.

Yugi sighed. "Good luck to you Tea!"

"I don't need it." she shouted back before vanishing in the throng of teenagers.

With a mental slap, the boy walked into the gym, cut across the people warming up for sports and opened the exit door. There he found himself back where he had started this morning. Seeing the bench he had sat on he slowly made his way towards it. It was empty so clearly Yami had not been waiting for him right a way. When he got there, he slowly looked around to find the whole empty space of land empty. This was more than likely to be a long wait. Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. He had to make it up to Tea. She had really counted on him to cheer her on. "Boo." a sudden word barging into his thoughts.

With a small yelp, he jumped around. Landing on his feet he saw Yami chuckling. "Gotcha!"

Yugi's heart was racing. "What?"

"I scared you." the older boy sat down on the bench, his legs wide open as he slouched. How could anyone sit like that? "So what up?" Yugi was speechless, the scare had gotten him off guard. "Hello? Earth to geek."

"I am not a geek." Yugi finally said something.

Yami gave him a funny look. "Yeah you are. Mr. Straight A."

"Fine." the other just gave up. Suddenly he thought of something. Tea's tournament is right next to his own house! He can make it work. "Have you ever been to a Music Tournament?"

A pair of crimson eyes gawked up at the smaller boy. "Music Tournament?" his voice showed his disapproval. "What about tutoring at your place?"

"I have to do something on the way." Yugi smiled, and pulled a flyer out of his backpack. "See?"

Yami snatched it away with his lean pale fingers before scanning the paper. "Looks boring." his eyes still not moving off the paper. "I got a better place to hang if your bored."

Yugi placed his hands on his hip. "Look if you want tutoring follow me just this once. I promise it'll be worth your while."

The other shrugged, got up, then grabbed his things. "Fine, just go."

So with a smile, Yugi nearly ran but he slowed himself down. He couldn't wait to see Tea preform. However, it would be even more fun to watch the punk beside him see where they were going.

The Music Tournament for Singers, Dancers, and musicians was hosted at one of the most darkest clubs in Domino because of expenses. It was a volunteer contest for kids who wanted to win a trophy or to just have fun. As both boys had gone in back of a building towards the club Yami seemed to like the idea of this. For decoration, it had flames graffitied onto the front wall with windows blocked out by black paper. It was a small, one story building that seemed small but as Yugi opened the door, they couldn't notice the size with a stage built in, contestants lined up on the walls, and people watching them in the center. A few steps down made it all clear that they were somewhat underground. Usually in this club, drinks were served on the far wall beside the stage, with thousands of lights flashing down upon dancers that loved Heavy Metal music. Everything was glow in the dark, with black walls surrounding the whole place. Blacklights helped everyone stand out with the neon colors it showed. "Wow, Mouto you actually do know how to party." Yami yelled over the music.

The boy gave him a faint smile before turning to the stage as the blaring music died down. Finally he could hear! "Ladies and Puck rockers." A voice screamed over the dance club. "It's not time to start the contest!"

Taking a seat, both boys watched the stage as a line of 9 people appeared. In the middle Tea stood smiling happily. "Tea!" Yugi shouted.

The girl caught his voice and turned her head. Seeing her friend she smiled, seeing the other boy she looked a little shocked. When the curtain closed one contestant popped out with a microphone. "She needs a better fashion." Yami mumbled staring at this chick's all pink look. Her blond hair was placed in pigtails that were nearly as skinny as her own body. Watching, they heard a small guitar rift in the background with a drum set. Slowly it began to grow into a melody. When it hit the point where it was a full bodied sound, the girl began to sway with the beats' notes making her calm. The rhythm was soothing.

"When my eyes caught your own,

and I saw what you had to hide,

my heart had stopped

my breath had seized,

and I knew I loved you.

I loved you, I loved you, I had loved you."

Both boy moved towards the girl at the same moment. Their expressions in awe, drugged by this woman's angelic voice.

"We spent our afternoons together,

We spent our nights dreaming of one another

or so I had thought

but I was wrong.

However, when you saw me

I knew you loved me

You knew I loved you

I liked you, I liked you, I had loved you"

After a few minutes, the song ended. Both boys seemed bored. Yami's face was in his palm, his elbow upon a knee. "Boring." he shouted.

Yugi hushed him as Tea stepped out from behind the grey curtains of the gothic scenery. He stood up, watching his friend with a confident look. Yami sighed. A jazzy song came into hearing. The lights became a retro color as they shot across the club. Suddenly, as the words sang out, Tea stepped so gracefully it was as if she was on a glass floor. Her arms were working together as she began to up beat her moves into the rhythm of the melody. People watching began to dance in there chairs. Yami looked at all the people, then to the woman dancing. Never missed a step. She was good. She was very good.

to be continued in Chapter Six

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Anime Crazed- It okay, a review is a review, and I love hearing from you!

Hikari's Dark Side- ...er... yeah. lol, Yami is kinda cold because he's jealous that Yugi can get better grades.

Pharaoh Atemu Angel- Thank you!


	6. Chapter Six: A New Talent continued

**Beyond Being Quiet**

**By: Kerigan

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**A New Talent**

**(continued)

* * *

**

**T**he song had ended too quickly for the boy's likings. It wasn't everyday a teenage boy could watch a girl dance in front of them without being yelled at. Tea had seemed to have caught the crowds attention. As soon as she bowed, applause shook the floor louder than thunder. Girls screamed, guys howled and whistled. It was obvious she had probably won. "Doesn't she go to our school?" Yami asked, crimson eyes going towards the boy next to him.

"Yes." Yugi said, watching his friend exit the stage. "I'll be right back." Getting up, he vanished instantly in the cheering crowd. Yami blinked.

"I'll just wait here..." he sighed, then looked around.

"Tea!" Yugi called over the contestants. "Tea, over here!" He stretched his hand high into the air, awaiting for his friend's eyes to fall upon him. A few attempts to get his small form out of the throng of people passed, and finally he had Tea grasp his hand and yank him out. Yugi breathed a sigh of sweet relief. "Thanks." He looked at her dazzling smile. "You were wonderful!"

She smiled and nodded. "I could feel it! I didn't miss any step at all! Yugi I hope I win!" She hugged him.

He nodded. "I hope so too." but then he changed it. "Actually, I 'know' you will win. I'm here for you all the way!" When they both smiled, the announcer came on to tell them someone else was preforming. "Tea, um... I have to go, but I'll be back for when they call the prize winners."

Tea's smile vanished. "What? Why can't you stay?"

"I...um... I-I have to go re-stock the shop." he mentally smacked himself. Yami had said to keep this a secret, but the older male had no idea that it was so hard for Yugi to lie to his friends. Everyone trusted him, depended on him. He sighed with Tea's stern expression. "I'm tutoring someone." The voice was small but audible.

"Who?" He knew it before she said it.

"Yami."

"Him! What did I tell you about him! He's a loser, Yugi. Beating up kids for money, being smart-mouth to teachers! You don't owe him any favors. Why are you doing this?" the stream of reasons flowed so smoothly it shocked Yugi. Tea wouldn't lie, he knew that, but how can he convince her that he 'wanted' to help him. He wanted Yami to get good grades. To be nicer and happier.

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry Tea, I'll be back."

"How can you ditch me for him!" The truth cracked like a whip, and it hit Yugi right in the face.

Yugi defended himself. "I'm not ditching you! How can you say that!"

Tea just turned around, waved, and vanished into the crowd. Girl had a tendency of doing that when they're mad. Yugi felt his arms shaking, but dove back into the dancing crowd anyway. Slowly he made his way through the cluster group of moving bodies to his abandoned seat. "Are you ready to go?"

"What?" Yami's voice loud as the rock music continued in it's fierce beat.

"ARE YOU READY TO GO!" Yugi yelled.

Another confused look. Yugi told him in sign-language. "You have to go to the bathroom!" Yami asked.

Yugi rolled his eyes, grabbed his arm, and yanked him out. "Hey let go of me twerp!" Yami jerked his hand back and raised it to hit the younger boy. Instantly he stopped then followed him out. As soon as they opened the door, a blinding white light pierced their eyes. "Ah!" he growled, covering his eyes with the backside of his hand. "Dammit Yugi, what the hell!"

"We're going to my house." the younger boy said, blinking. "Come on, it's not that far."

However, no matter how far away it was, it was very cold. The skies were greyish, and painted the world a tinted blue. A crusty layer of new snow crunched as they made their way out. Why did everyone dress as it was in the summer? Because teenager's are stupid. Yami shivered, but took it. He didn't want anyone to see how cold he was. Yugi, however, was smart. He wore a white windbreaker. Sure, it could have been suited for colder weather, but at least the tiny guy wore something to cover his arms. Slowly they made there way to Domino Game Shop. Yami stopped as Yugi unlocked the glass doors. "You live in a Card Shop?" he studied the inside.

"I live behind the game shop." the other mumbled, taking his pair of keys out. When he had gone in, Yami didn't enter. "What?"

"Your really are weird." he stated, eyes a bit wider than usual. He had a smirk drawn across his face.

"You coming in or not?" the little one said.

Yami looked around, unsure. Okay, studying for him was embarrassing, but what if someone saw him in a geek boy shop! Now that was definitely fuel for the rumors at school. He could hear it now 'Yami is a wanna be punk who like's Yugioh cards!' Oh goodie... Was his English grade really that important? Yugi had came back outside again. His skin now bright with the grey sunlight. He seemed angelic almost, no not angelic, maybe the guardian of the light? Eh, it didn't matter. He was still cool looking. "Anything wrong?"

The rebel looked into his reflection in the glass. He looked so dark compared to the other. Like a sad goth searching for a right to be normal. "Yeah, I'm not going in there."

That knocked Yugi off guard. "What, why not?" his voice squeaked.

Yami smirked, looking at the boy. "Because, I have better things to do than this." He turned around and began to walk away. "Thanks anyway though."

"Wait!" Yugi called, his mind racing. Why was Yami suddenly leaving! Was it something he did? Something he said! "I...I.. Heard you like guitars!"

Yami turned, but walked backwards. "Who told you that?"

"A...guy." he shrugged. "I have one, you wanna see it?"

"WHAT!" That made his stop. "You have a guitar? A geek like you! Why!" Yugi blinked at the mild insult but dropped it. Motioning him to come inside, he stepped in. Yami growled. He didn't want to go inside! However...guitars were pretty cool... He would just have to make this fast. Walking in quickly, he went to the back door where Yugi stood. The actual shop itself had a powdery blue carpet, shelves upon shelves filled with Yu-Gi-Oh items, and about three glass cases filled with rarities of different things. He followed Yugi into the door and smiled. He had a neat little house. Where they had entered you could step sideways onto the stairs, or go to the living room. It was covered completely in Christmas lights. Pictures also collage the walls in an orderly fashion. Seeming by the looks on people shown, it was just Yugi and an elderly man. Probably a grandfather, Yami assumed. Yugi climbed upstairs. "I'll be right back." he smiled happily. "You can drop you bags and stuff by the couch. Yami looked around to the big couch in the middle of the room. He felt so nervous in this boy's house. Dropping a light book bag on the floor, and taking off his shoes at the door (it is a tradition in Japan), he sat stiffly on the comfy piece of furniture.

"Okay, it's not tuned, but here it is!" Yami turned to see a red bass guitar that was in perfect condition. It's long, thin body was a popular style in Japan these days. Yugi walked it towards him and let Yami hold it. The wooden neck was black, and polished. As he ran his hand down it, he examined the body. The red broke into flames along the rims. On the other side it was pure black. The metal strings were new, or it seemed new, with knobs on the side shiny. He smirked. "You don't play do you?"

Yugi blushed. "Not...really."

"The why do you have one?"

He shrugged. "Present from an aunt I never met. Do..you know how to play?"

Yami smiled then stood up. "Okay, I know 1 song. It's from Crossfade's song 'Cold'."

Yugi sat back, and watched. Yami tapped his foot in rhythm, finding the beat to start. When he hit number '4' with his foot he thrummed his hands along the guitar. Humming the melody, his fingers dance along the strings. Yugi smiled. It was beautiful, yet heavy with the rock. "Something strong like a drug that gets me high-What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am." Yami sang quietly. "Never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold."

This was a new talent,

Yugi really liked it.

* * *

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

**_Sorry for the long wait everyone. I'm now caught up with everything that I can write again. Oh forgive me my wonderful reviews! Without you guys I probably wouldn't have brought this one back! Thank you and see you next chapter!_**


End file.
